Roommates
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Lennon Ryan and Randy Orton are roommates. They seem to be from two different worlds but is that really true.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1998. Lennon Ryan was in her freshman year at Ohio University. She was eighteen. For the past three months she'd been sharing an apartment with Randy Orton, he was also eighteen. She'd picked him as a roommate because she knew he be the last person in a million years she'd be attracted to. She didn't think he was a bad guy but she knew he was a womanizer. He practically had a different woman in his room every night. One thing that did get on her nerves at night was the sexual carrying on of his female companions. It made it very difficult to sleep at night. Lennon doubted Randy knew the meaning of the word monogamy. She liked the nights when he was gone doing his wrestling matches for Ohio Valley Wrestling. That's when she got her much needed peace and quiet. She was studying law at Ohio University. She wanted to be a lawyer. For the last year she'd been dating her boyfriend Montgomery. He'd been accepted to Ohio University to. He lived on campus. His family had a lot of money. He was studying law also.

At six o' clock in the morning Lennon's alarm clocked started to go off. She shut it off and got in the shower. After her shower she was looking at herself in the mirror. She was white. She had blonde hair down to the middle of back and light brown eyes. She also had long legs and six-pack abs. She was getting some breakfast yogurt and a banana, when she heard Randy's door open. A girl who she'd never seen before stepped out of his room with him. She rolled her eyes and thought. _"Another notch on the bedpost."_ She tried not to listen to their conversation as he walked her to the door but she heard bits and pieces like he'd call her. A call that Lennon knew would never be coming. After Randy had sent the girl on her way he came into the kitchen.

"Morning Lennon." He said.

"Morning Randy."

"The rent's due tomorrow."

"You'll have it on time." "How are you this morning?"

"Fine." "Yourself?"

"Good." "Did we keep you awake last night?"

"A little."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "I have to go." She stood up.

"Have a good day."

"You to."

Later that day Lennon was meeting Montgomery for lunch. He'd just arrived. His full name was Montgomery Winston Hollingsworth III. He was tall with short light brown hair and light blue eyes. He was the uptight snobby type. Even Lennon thought it was a bit much at times but she loved him anyway.

"Hi baby." She said.

"Hi muffin." They kissed. "How is your day going?" "Good."

"Yours?"

"Good."

"Do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

"I can't." "I have to study."

"Me to, I just thought we could spent some time together first."

"I'll make it up to you." "I promise." She yawned. "Has that imbecile of a roommate been keeping you up with his hoard of bimbos again?"

"A little bit."

"Why do you put up with it?"

"I have no choice, I can't afford the rent by myself." "If I would've picked one of the other people I interviewed, I would've killed them by now." She said.

"Only a few more years and we'll have our own place."

Later that night Lennon was in bed trying to sleep. She could hear Randy and the flavor of the night in his room. She got her CD player and put on her headphones.

A few hours later Lennon was asleep. Randy tapped the rent money to her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later it was a Saturday afternoon. Lennon had a date with Montgomery to play tennis. He'd just gotten to the apartment.

"Let me grab my racket and we'll go." Lennon said. She kissed him and went into the bedroom.

Randy had just come out with his bag full of wrestling gear. He and Montgomery didn't like each other.

"Hello Randy." Montgomery said in a snobish tone.

"Hi." Randy said annoyed.

"Off on another one of your fake matches?"

"They're scripted, there's a difference."

"I just think it's a bit silly to roll around with another grown man in tights." "What kind of respectable person would want to call that a living, honestly."

"Listen to me- Lennon came into the room so Randy stopped. He looked at her. "I'll be staying in Columbus tonight, so feel free to put the chain on the door."

"Ok." "Good luck with your match thing."

"Yes good luck." "How hard can it be?" Montgomery said under this breath. "It takes the IQ of a Neanderthal." They didn't hear him.

Randy had just gotten to the locker room. He made a friend in John Cena. John had the locker next to his.

"What's up man?" John asked.

"Not much." Randy said still irritated about his run in with Montgomery.

"Doesn't sound like it." "Let me guess." "Another run in with your roommate's douchebag boyfriend?"

"Yeah." "I hate that motherfucker." "I don't know what she sees in him." "She could do better."

"Like you?" John said smirking.

"Me and Len, no." "I mean don't get me wrong she's hot but we have absolutely nothing in common."

"Common?" "Since when do you care about having something in common with someone?"

"I don't." "Lennon seems like a relationship type person and I'm not." "You know me, I don't believe in being tied down."

Later that night Lennon and Montgomery were in her apartment making out. He started to put his hand up her shirt. She stopped him.

"What's wrong this time?" He said trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed but not doing a very good job.

"I don't want to yet."

"Where have I heard that before?" "Lennon we've been going out for a year."

"I know."

"You said you loved me."

"I do Montgomery." "You know I do."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like you do."

"Montgomery, I've told you, I want my first time to be special."

"I love you and I want to be with you." "What else do you need?" "If you love me like you say you do you'd want to."

"I do." "It just doesn't feel right."

"When will it feel right?"

"I don't know."

He sighed frustrated. "I have a lot of work to do back at the dorm." "I'll call you tomorrow." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He left.

Lennon sat there on the couch feeling guilty. She knew that Montgomery wanted to be with her but she just couldn't. She felt in that way she hadn't been a very good girlfriend to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lennon was out to lunch with her best friend Maggie. They were talking about Montgomery.

"I know he's right." Lennon said. "We have been dating for a year and I do love him, so I don't know why I don't feel right about sleeping with him."

"When it feels right it'll happen." "Don't let him pressure into something you're not ready for." "Don't do just to make him happy, do it because you want to."

"Compared to my roommate and the way he treats women, Montgomery is a perfect gentleman."

"Oh right, your roommate's a womanizing pig."

"Randy's a nice guy but he just doesn't know how to treat a woman." "I can't tell you how many times crying girls have called the apartment asking for Randy." "He and Montgomery hate each other that's for sure."

"Maybe Randy likes you."

Lennon laughed hard. "I'm not Randy's type at all." "Randy's type is loose, easy, slutty, trampy girls, who lay on his bed with their legs spread." "While I'm the exact opposite of that."

"At least he's hot."

"Maggie." She said rolling her eyes.

"What?" "He is." "Even though you won't admit it, I know you think it to."

"No I don't." "I have Montgomery, why would I think that?"

"Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can't look."

"Well I never have."

"Right." She said not believing her.

Later that night Lennon had just finished a paper. She went into the living room where Randy was. She saw that he was about to watch Die Hard.

"I love this movie." She said.

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Yeah." "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I just didn't take you for the action film type."

"I love action films." "Especially the Rocky movies they're my favorite." "Mind if I join or do you have a girl coming?"

"Nope no girl, sit down." Lennon got a surprised look on her face. She sat down. "What?"

"I'm just surprised a girl isn't coming over that's all."

"I don't have a girl here every night."

"Just about."

"No."

"Yes."

"I do not."

"Randy, I hear them and I hear your bed."

"Well no girl tonight."

"You couldn't get one to come over huh?" She said jokingly.

He laughed. "I didn't feel like it tonight."

They were about a half hour into the movie.

"Len, are you hungry?" Randy asked.

"I'm starving."

"Me to." "Wanna order a pizza?"

"Yeah."

The movie had been over for about ten minutes. Lennon and Randy were talking.

"You're from Missouri right?" Lennon asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you always wanted to be a wrestler?"

"Yeah my dad and grandpa were wrestlers to." "I hope to get a call-up one day."

"A call-up to what?"

"The WWF." "It's a big time wrestling promotion." "That's where my dad wrestled."

"Well I hope you get it one day."

"You're from Ohio right?"

"Parma, Ohio."

"Do you have a lot of family?"

"Just me and my mom."

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't know." "He left when I was five." "My mom and I don't have much money." "I'm at Ohio University on an academic scholarship." "Unfortunately it doesn't cover housing, which is why I live here."

"How long have you been with Montgomery?"

"A year." "We met in high school." "He was with a girl named Rachelle the first three years of high school." "Summer before senior year they broke up." "When we went back to school he asked me out." "I was very shocked." "He was one of the most popular people at our school and I wasn't." "His family has money, mine doesn't."

"Don't take this the wrong way but what do you see him?"

"I know how he can come off sometimes but under that he's the sweetest guy."

"That's really hard to believe."

"I know but you just have to peel back the layers and get to know him." "Randy have you ever had a girlfriend?" "I mean a real girlfriend."

"Yeah, for two years."

"Two years?" She said shocked.

"Yeah." "Not even my best friend John knows about her." "I don't like to talk about her."

"We don't have to."

"No, it's ok." The phone rang. "I've got it." He got up and answered it. "Hello?" "Yeah." He took the receiver away from his ear and looked at Lennon. "It's Montgomery."

"I'll take it in my room." She went into the bedroom. Randy waited until the other line picked up then hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

A few nights later Lennon had just gotten home from her shift at the bookstore where she worked. Randy was in the kitchen with two guys Lennon had never seen before.

"Hi Lennon, how was work?" Randy asked.

"Fine."

"This is John and Sean." "They're wrestlers to."

"Nice to meet you both." "What are you guys doing?"

"Waiting for a fourth guy so we can play poker."

"Have fun."

Lennon had just dried her hair after getting out of the shower. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat. The guys weren't in the kitchen anymore. Lennon went into the living room.

"I thought you guys were playing poker." She said.

"The fourth guy called and said he couldn't make it." Randy said. "So we can't play."

"I'll be your fourth."

"You know how to play poker?" Randy said surprised.

"Yeah my mom taught me." "Unless you guys are afraid of getting your asses kicked by a girl."

They were all in the kitchen. The cards were just dealt. Randy got up and opened the fridge. "Len, you want a beer?"

"How did you get that?"

"John's twenty-one."

"I'll take one."

"I didn't take you for a drinker."

"Well you didn't know I played poker either."

A few hours later they were playing the last hand.

"I fold." John said.

"Me to." Sean said.

"What do you say Randy?" Lennon said.

"I call." Randy said. "I have a straight." "Sorry about your luck Len." He said laying down his cards.

"That sucks, for you."

"What?"

"I have a royal flush, you lose." She said smiling.

Sean left. John was getting ready to leave.

"Nice to meet you John." Lennon said from her room.

"Nice meeting you to." John said. He and Randy were in the living room. "She's great." John said looking at Randy.

"Yeah "

"Does she have any idea you're into her?" He said quietly.

"What, no I'm not."

"Whatever dude." "Go ahead and deny it but I know you are." "See you later." He left.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later it was the early evening. Lennon had just walked through the door.

"I thought you had to work today." Randy said.

"I did." "They sent me home." "I'm sick." "I have the flu."

"Well I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

Lennon went into the bedroom changed her clothes and called Montgomery's dorm.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi baby." She said

"You sound awful Lennon." "Are you sick?"

"I have the flu."

"Oh, my poor muffin."

"Can you come over?"

"I would if I could but I have to study."

"I understand." "I should be studying to I don't have time to be sick."

"Feel better soon." "Keep me posted."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Lennon got dressed again wrote a list and went out into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"To the store." "I need medicine."

"Well what do you need?" He stood up. "I'll go get it."

"No." "You don't have to."

"I'm going and that's all there is to it." "You need your rest."

"Ok." "Here's the list." She said taking it out of her back pocket and giving it to him. "Here's some money to." She went to hand it to him.

"Don't worry about it I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now to back to bed."

"Ok." "I have one quick call to make and I'll be on my way." Lennon went into her room. Randy went into his picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hi Courtney, I'm really sorry but I have to cancel our date tonight." "One of my friends needs my help." "I promise I'll make it up to you." "Ok bye."

Randy went up to the pharmacy counter with everything on Lennon's list and a few things that weren't.

"Looks like someone has the flu." The woman pharmacist said.

"Not me thank god."

"Well then, the girl must be very special." "You don't want this nausea medicine." "You want this kind it's better." She said pulling it out from behind the counter.

"Ok."

"$15.57."

Randy went back to the apartment.

"I'm back." He said. "I got everything." He went into her room. She was laying down.

"Thanks Randy, I owe you one."

"No you don't." "The pharmacist said to get a different kind of nausea medicine instead of the kind you wanted." "She said it works better."

"Ok."

A few hours later Randy appeared in Lennon's doorway.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Blah."

"Wanna try eating something?" "It wasn't on your list but I picked you up some chicken soup." "I can make it for you."

"Ok."

"Make sure you keep drinking, you need lots of fluids."

"I know."

A few minutes later Randy came in with a TV tray with soup, ginger ale and saltines.

"Here you go." He said. She took it. "The ginger ale and saltines will help your stomach."

"Randy, thank you for everything." "I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

A half hour later Randy went to check on her. The tray was on the floor. She was asleep. He went into the room and covered her up. He hoped she get better soon. He took the TV tray out into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

A month later Lennon was getting ready for a date with Montgomery. She'd just put on red lipstick and perfume. She had on a red dress. She went out into the living room. Just then the front door opened and Randy came in.

"Hi." She said.

He looked at her. _"Wow." _He thought. "Hi." "Have a date or something?"

"Yes." "Montgomery's taking me out to dinner."

"Um, can you zip me up?"

"Turn around." She did. He zipped her up, in doing so he could smell her perfume. "There you go."

"Thanks." There was a knock at door. "I've got it." She answered it. It was Montgomery.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." "Ready?"

"Yeah." "Bye Randy."

"Bye Lennon." Randy said.

Lennon and Montgomery were at a restaurant.

"Lennon I have something to tell you." Montgomery said.

"What?"

"I've found someone else."

"What?"

"Her name's Sierra."

"I thought you loved me."

"I did but Sierra gives me what you don't."

"Meaning what?" She said getting angry. "She'll have sex with you and I won't!" She said raising her voice.

"Keep your voice down."

"So you've been cheating on me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Save it." Lennon got up and went to the front of the restaurant. "Excuse me, can I use the phone." The person at the front handed her the phone. She dialed Maggie's number. "Maggie can you come pick me up?"

Randy and John were sitting in the living room watching a basketball game. Lennon walked in the front door. They could tell she'd been crying.

"Lennon what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Nothing." She went into her room and shut the door. They heard her crying.

"I'll kill that bastard." Randy said looking at John.

"I wonder what happened."

"I don't know."

Three days passed. Randy hadn't seen Lennon much unless she was going to class or work. He could tell she was miserable but still didn't know why. That evening she came out into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hi Len." Randy said.

"Hi." She said depressed.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Montgomery left me."

"I'm sorry."

"I loved him." She started to cry.

"Come here." He hugged her. "It's ok Lennon." "I know what you're going through, I've been there." "Ssh, I know it hurts, believe me I know." "Ssh."


	7. Chapter 7

Montgomery had broken up with Lennon three months ago. She was just now starting to act like her old self. Randy was glad. He was worried about her for awhile. She was getting ready to leave for the day. Randy came into the kitchen where she was.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." "Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah."

"You look nice today."

"Thank you." She picked her book bag up off chair. "Bye."

"Bye." "Have a good day."

"I will you to."

"Thanks."

Lennon was at school. She was paired up in one of her classes for a discussion group with a guy she'd never seen before. He was tall with light blue eyes and short sandy colored hair.

"Hello." He said with a British accent.

"Hi." "Are you new here?"

"I transferred here two months ago."

"Oh." "Well I guess I've just been oblivious."

"I've noticed you." "You've seemed sad." "I hope everything's ok."

"I was dumped three months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It blindsided and devastated me but I'm finally better." "I'm ready to move on with my life."

"That's good." "I should introduce myself." "I'm Robbie."

"I'm Lennon."

"You wouldn't happen to be named after John Lennon would you?"

"Yes I am." "My name is Lennon Jude, you can guess who one of my mom's favorite bands was."

"Hmm, I have no idea." He said jokingly.

"I'm just glad she didn't name me Yoko." They both laughed.

Later that leaving Lennon was at work. There was a line of people. Lennon was surprised when Robbie was next in line.

"Small world." He said.

"Yeah." She rang up his books. "$12.75." He took out his money and gave it to her. She noticed a piece of paper wrapped around one of the bills. "Here." She said.

"That's for you." He smiled at her.

"Oh, have a nice day."

Two hours later Lennon went on a break and opened the piece of paper Robbie had given her. His number was written on it. It read.

If you're ready I'd really like to take you out. No pressure.

Lennon had been debating on whether or not to call Robbie for the last three days. She didn't know if she wanted to get into all that again.

Randy was packing for a match.

"Big match tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fighting John."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"No."

"Wanna come with me?" "I think you'd really like it."

"I can't afford a motel room."

"You can sleep in my room." "I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Let me go pack a few things." "It'll only take me five minutes."

"Ok."

They were at the hall in Cleveland where it taking place. Lennon and Randy spotted John.

"Hi John." Lennon said.

"Hi." "What are you doing here?"

"Randy invited me."

"I'm gonna turn her into a wrestling fan."

An hour later the show was going on. Lennon was having a good time. Randy and John were in the locker room changing into their gear.

"You know what I've noticed over the last couple months Randy?" John said.

"What?"

"You haven't tried to pick up any chicks."

"Just haven't been in the mood."

"Maybe, or maybe you want somebody specific."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you don't?"

"No."

"Ok." "Oh Lennon." He said in a mocking moaning tone. He smirked.

Randy smiled. "Fuck off."

"Come on dude, grow some balls and tell her you like her."

"I do not."

"I know what it is." "Unlike the other woman you've been with, you care about Lennon and that scares you."

"Shut up John."

"Ok but she's not gonna stay single forever." "Truth be told, I would've asked her out already if I didn't know you liked her." "A woman like her won't be single for long."

Randy had won the match. Lennon and Randy were back at the motel getting ready for bed. Randy had a blanket and pillow.

"Are you sure you don't mind me taking the bed?" Lennon asked.

"Not at all."

"Thanks for inviting me." "I had a blast."

"I'm glad." "It was nice to see you happy again."

"Goodnight." She went to go into the bedroom.

"Lennon."

"Yeah?"

Randy knew what he wanted to say but he was nervous. _"Come on, do it." He thought. "John's right if I don't do it soon I'm gonna miss my opportunity." _He couldn't bring himself to do it. "Nothing goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went into the bedroom.

"_Way to go dickhead." _He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later Lennon and Maggie were having coffee.

"Has that Robbie guy tried to get you to go out with him anymore?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." "It's cute." "He always finds someway to come and talk to me."

"Do you like him?"

"He's a nice guy but I don't know if I want a relationship."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"Not everyone's gonna be an asshole like Montgomery."

"I know."

"I think you should give Robbie a chance."

Two nights later Lennon was getting ready to leave the apartment.

"Where are you going Len?" Randy asked.

"They're showing Terminator one and two at the old theater." "I'm gonna go watch them."

"Do you have a date?"

"Nope I'm going by myself."

"Can I come?"

"No date tonight?"

"No."

"You can come."

"Want me to drive?"

"If you want."

When the movies were over they walked to the car. Lennon was surprised when Randy opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." She got in car. He went around and got in the car. "Hungry."

"Yeah."

"Me to."

"Wanna pick up a pizza on the way home?"

"Sure."

After they ate they were sitting on the living room couch talking.

"You want to be a lawyer right?" Randy said.

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"Criminal defense."

"You're gonna get criminals off huh?" He said jokingly.

"Well most of the time I hope my clients will be innocent." "I wanna work for a big law firm."

"So you can make lots of money?"

"Partly yes." "I grew up poor." "I'd like to eventually make enough money for a nice, comfortable lifestyle." "Nothing to extravagant, just enough to know I'm doing well." "Mostly though I want to be able to take care of my mom." "I wanna buy her a nice house." "She had to work three jobs my entire childhood just to support us." "I want to return the favor."

"What else do you want out of life?"

"Well eventually I want to get married and have kids." "Not anytime soon though."

"I had fun tonight."

"Me to." "I think I'm gonna go to bed." She went to get up.

"Lennon wait."

"Yeah?" He still couldn't say the words so instead he leaned up and kissed her. He was surprised when he felt her kissing him back. He put his palm to her cheek as they continued to kiss. About twenty seconds passed before she suddenly broke the kiss. She had a shocked look on her face. "What the hell are you doing?" "What the hell am I doing?" She stood up. "No, no, no." "That's why you've been being so nice to me huh." "You wanna get me into bed."

"Lennon no."

"Oh please." "That's all you ever want out of a woman."

"Other women, yes." "Not you." "I like you, a lot." "I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out over the last couple weeks." "You make me nervous but in a good way."

"You're good Randy." "I almost believe you."

"You kissed me back, that has to mean something."

"It means I'm a moron." "I forgot the kind of man you were for a few seconds." "You want to use me and I'm not going to let you."

"No, that's not true." "Not this time."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." She went into her room and shut the door. Randy stood there wondering how everything got so turned around.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days had passed since Randy had confessed his feelings to Lennon. It was awkward around the apartment to say the least. Lennon wouldn't talk to Randy. Lennon was hanging out in Maggie's dorm.

"I did something really stupid the other night." Lennon said.

"What did you do?"

"I um, made out with Randy."

"Lennon." She said disapprovingly.

"I know, it was beyond stupid."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well I was going to the movies, Randy asked if he could tag along." "I said yes." "So we went to the movies and got something to eat afterwards." "We went back to the apartment and we were talking." "I was actually having a nice time." "Just before I was about to go to bed, he kissed me."

"What did you do?"

"At first nothing." "It took me by surprise but I did kiss him back."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"He's a great kisser." "It felt really nice, then it hit me." "There's only one reason and one reason only why Randy was doing this." "He wanted to get me in bed." "So I stopped it." "When I called him on it he gave me some bullshit, about how he likes me and he'd been trying to work up the courage to ask me out." "He swore up and down he didn't just want to get me into bed." "I know better then that." "I haven't talked to him since."

"The last thing you need is to get mixed up with someone like him."

"I know."

Randy and John were working out at the local gym. John could tell Randy was distracted.

"What's up with you?" John asked.

"Nothing." He said depressed.

"Is it about Lennon?"

"I made a move on her the other night."

"I take it it didn't go well."

"At first it did." "We started making out." "Then suddenly she stops and freaked out on me." "She accused me of trying to get her into bed, which is not what I was doing." "I told her how much I like her and she didn't believe anything I said." "Now she won't talk to me." "It's been two days."

"Yeah you've got it bad for her."

"I don't blame her for not believing me I wouldn't believe me either but I'm telling the truth." "I want to be with her John." "I don't know what she's done to me but I want her."

"Try talking to her again." "She can't run to far." "You live together."

When Randy got home he took a shower. When he went back out into the living room Lennon was home. She was sitting on the living room couch.

"Hi." He said. She ignored him. "I need to talk to you." He went over to the couch and sat down beside her. She went to get up. He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Please." "Lennon, I want us to be together, I want you to be my girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't know what it means to be someone's boyfriend."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." "You don't know how to be in a relationship."

"Yes I do." "I was for two years." "Remember, months ago I started to tell you about her?" "Her name was Tory Lawrence." "She was my first love." "We dated from fifteen to seventeen." "We lost our virginities to each other." "I came to find out she was cheating on me, with two guys." "I was crushed." "It hurt me bad." "That's why I am the why I am." "If I don't get close to a woman, she can't hurt me." "I promised myself I'd never let a woman get close to me again." "I know you don't believe me and from what's you've seen I don't blame you, my feelings for you are real." "I'm crazy about you." "I've tried to convince myself I'm not but I am."

"I've been hurt enough Randy."

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Even though you have that history with Tory, I don't think you can commit."

"Yes I can."

"You'd cheat on me at the first chance and you know it."

"No."

"Yes." "Someone like you can't stop." "You like your endless parade of whores to much."

"I can prove I've changed." "Over the last three months, how many women have I brought home?"

"Well.. Now that she thought about it she couldn't think of any.

"You can't think of any can you?"

"No."

"That's because the answer is zero." "How many dates have I had?" Again Lennon couldn't think of any. "Exactly." "It's because all I want is you."

"It would never work."

"Yes it would." "If you don't feel anything." He let go of her hand. "Go ahead, stand up." She didn't move. "I knew it."

"Fine, I have feelings for you, happy?" She said annoyed.

"Yes." "That's a good thing."

"No it's not." "You say we can be together."

"I know we can."

"I know we can't." "There's something you don't know about me." "I'm a virgin."

"Really?" He said surprised. "You said you went out with Montgomery for a year."

"I did." "In that year we never did anything." "One of the reasons he broke up with me was because I wouldn't have sex with him." "He couldn't wait and I know you won't be able to."

"I can wait."

"You say that now but eventually you'll start pressuring me just like he did."

"I would never do that." "That's not right." "If we were to take that next step in our relationship it would only be when you were ready." "Please, give me a chance."

"Ok, I'll be your girlfriend." He smiled. She kissed him. "Just don't make me regret this."

"You won't." They kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Lennon and Randy had been dating for three months. They were very happy together. Lennon was so glad she decided to give Randy a chance. He treated her better then Montgomery ever had. Today was Lennon's nineteenth birthday. She got up and started her day. When she got out of the shower she could smell food cooking. She went and got dressed then went into the kitchen. Randy was making breakfast.

"Good morning birthday girl." Randy said smiling. "Your breakfast is almost ready." "Pancakes and bacon."

"Randy you didn't have to make me breakfast."

"Of course I did, it's your birthday."

She sat down. A few minutes later he brought her her breakfast. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her.

After she ate she was getting ready to leave for school.

"I packed you a lunch." Randy said.

"Thanks."

"Have a nice day at school?"

"I will."

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"Nine." "Honey, what don't I want today?"

"You don't want a party and you don't want any gifts."

"Right." "I have to go."

"Not so fast." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Lennon was at work. Maggie came in to drop off Lennon's gift. It was a slow night.

"Happy birthday." Maggie said

"Maggie you didn't have to buy a gift."

"Sure I did you're my best friend." "Besides, I didn't buy it, I made it." "Open it."

Lennon took out the tissue paper and pulled out a red scarf. "You made this?"

"Yeah."

"It's great." "I love it." "Thanks."

"You're welcome." "How's Randy?"

"He's great." She said smiling.

"You know this is the most I've seen you smile in a relationship."

"I've never been this happy."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were sleeping together." "Oh my god, are you?" She asked smiling.

"No." "I'm still not ready for that yet." "You know you'd be the first person I tell."

"I better be."

"I want to take Randy to meet my mom."

"Ooh, big step."

"Yeah." "I'm asking him tonight."

"Do you guys have any plans tonight?"

"No." "I just want to watch some movies and cuddle up with him on the couch."

When Lennon got home the whole apartment was filled with smoke. She could smell something burning.

"Randy?" She said worried.

"It's ok." He said. "Everything's fine."

"What happened?"

"I was trying to make dinner and I burnt it." "I wanted to surprise you." "I'm sorry."

"That's really sweet but next time don't burn down our apartment to surprise me." She kissed him. "Thank you for trying though."

"I opened a window so the smoke should be out soon."

"Wanna order some chicken?"

"Yeah."

They were eating.

"Randy I was thinking about going to visit my mom in two weeks." She said. "I'd like you to come with me."

"You want me to meet your mom?" He said smiling.

"Yes."

"I'd love to."

"Great."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch. Randy pulled out a little box he was hiding under the couch.

"Happy birthday Len." He said.

"Randy."

I know but I couldn't help it." "Open it." When she did she saw a sliver promise ring. "It's a promise ring." "See your birthstone's in the middle and I had our names engraved on it." "Do you like it?"

She started to cry tears of joy. "I love it." She said tearfully.

"Well don't cry."

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She kissed him. "Thank you so much." She put the ring on.

"You're welcome." She wiped her eyes. "I gave you this ring as a symbol of my commitment to you." "As a promise that I'll never pressure you into anything." "I'll wait ten years if you want."

From the look in his eyes she could tell he wanted to say something else. "What?"

"Wanna cuddle and watch TV?"

"Yeah." He laid down. She laid on top of him. They kissed.

* * *

**Any requests?**


	11. Chapter 11

Lennon was taking Randy to meet her mom next weekend. It was nighttime. They were laying down on the couch making out. Randy was always careful when they did. If he even sensed she didn't like something he'd back off right away. He had learned a few things she liked. When he kissed her in a certain spot on the left side of her neck. She would always moan. It drove him crazy. Another thing she'd let him do sometimes is touch her breast on the outside of her shirt. It made him want the real thing but he knew he had to be patient. She broke the kiss and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Honey, I have to get up." She said. "I have to go to bed."

"Ok." He got off of her and helped her up.

She kissed him. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok."

"Going to bed?"

"No, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Oh, another one of your cold showers?" She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When Lennon got home later that day Randy was packing for a match.

"Hi." He said when he came into the living room with his bag and saw her.

"Hi." They kissed.

"How was your day?"

"Good." "I'm not looking forward to all this studying though."

"I have to grab a few more things."

When Randy was all ready to go Lennon walked him to the door.

"I wish you could come to." Randy said.

"I know me to but I have to study for this quiz."

"I just miss you when I'm gone."

"I know honey, I miss you to but this is something we have to get used to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can go with you the majority of the time now but eventually, you're gonna get the big call-up." "You know what their schedule's like." "I'm gonna graduate and get hired by a firm, so eventually our time seeing each other will be few and far between."

"We'll have to find time to make time."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Come here." They kissed. "I'll call you after my match."

"Ok." "Be safe."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later Lennon was sitting at the kitchen table studying. The phone rang. She got up to get it.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi Randy." "Did you win?" "That's great." "Tell him I said hi." "I miss you to." "I'll see you after school tomorrow." "Ok, bye." She hung up.

Randy was hanging out in John's motel room. As he hung up the phone he was smiling.

"I never thought I'd see the day Randy Orton fell in love." John said teasingly. "Does she know?"

"No."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I just don't want her to think I'm saying it as a way to- He stopped.

"What?"

"Don't tell her I told you." "She's a virgin."

"She is?" He said surprised.

"Yeah." "I don't want to tell her I love her and have her think it's because I want to sleep with her." "It's not."

"How are you handling not having sex?"

"I'm not gonna lie, it really sucks at times but she's worth waiting for." "I want her first time to be memorable." "That night, whenever she decides the time and place will be all about her."


	12. Chapter 12

Lennon and Randy were driving to Parma to Lennon's mom's house. Lennon was driving.

"Are you nervous?" Lennon asked.

"Don't be."

"I have to make a good impression on her."

"I tell her good things."

"Yeah, now." "Did you ever talk to her about me before we started going out?"

"Yeah but I've told her you've changed. "You're not that guy anymore."

"I just want her to like me."

"She will."

"What's your mom's name again?"

"Scarlett."

"You have nothing to worry about honey, my mom will love you.."

Lennon and Randy had just walked through Scarlett's door.

"We're here mom." Lennon said. They went into the living room.

"Hi Lennon." Scarlett said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"This must be Randy." "Boy, your tall."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ryan." Randy said.

"Miss Mason, I went back to my maiden name years ago." "You can call me Scarlett."

"Mom are those pork chops I smell?" Lennon asked.

"Yes I'm making those, red potatoes and corn."

Lennon turned to Randy. "You're gonna love my mom's cooking."

Ten minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table eating.

"I've really missed your cooking mom." Lennon said. "Randy tried to cook dinner for me on my birthday." "He almost burned down the apartment." She said smiling.

"Excuse me for wanting to do something sweet for you." He said jokingly.

"It was sweet."

After dinner Lennon took Randy up to her bedroom.

"This is a nice room." Randy said.

"I miss it."

Randy saw her pom-poms on the wall. "You were a cheerleader?" He said smirking.

"Yeah, why?" "Does it turn you on?" She asked smiling.

"Actually yes."

"Are you gonna use that as a mental image when you're in your room alone at night?" She said teasingly.

"Len." He said smiling.

"I know those cold showers don't work every time." They kissed.

They were spending the night. Lennon was in the shower. Scarlett and Randy were talking in the living room. He told her where he was from and what he did for a living.

"You seem like a very nice person Randy." Scarlett said. "You're in love with Lennon aren't you?"

"Yes I am." "Please don't tell her." "I haven't told her yet." "I know she's told you about my past but you don't have to worry, I'd never hurt her."

Randy was taking a shower. Lennon and Scarlett were doing the dishes..

"So what do you think?" Lennon asked.

"He's very nice." "He's cute." "You seem happier with him then you were with Montgomery."

"I am." "It's different with Randy." "I've never felt this way before." "Did I show you what he gave me for my birthday?"

"No." She showed her the ring. "That's beautiful." "Are you in love with him?"

"Yes." "I haven't said it yet."

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What if he doesn't love me?"

"Are you kidding me?" "Of course he does." "I can tell just by the way he looks at you."

Lennon made up the couch for Randy. They were getting ready for bed.

"I like your mom." Randy said.

"She likes you to."

"I'm glad we came here."

"Me to." "This couch is very comfortable." "You'll sleep great on it." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Randy had been up for five minutes. He was laying there. Lennon came downstairs

"Are you awake honey?" She asked.

"Yeah." "Come here." She laid down next to him. They were facing each other. "Morning."

"Morning." They started kissing. They didn't hear Scarlett come downstairs. She saw them kissing.

"No conceiving grandchildren in the living room." She said jokingly. They broke the kiss and started laughing.

Scarlett made them breakfast. They were getting ready to leave.

"You two have a safe trip." Scarlett said.

"We will." Lennon said. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Randy you can come back anytime."

"I'll be taking you up on that." Randy said. They left.


	13. Chapter 13

The year was now 1999. It was the beginning of spring. Lennon was having lunch with Maggie..

"Does Randy have any idea about his surprise party?" Maggie asked.

"Not a clue." "I picked up his present yesterday and hid it in my room."

"Giving him anything else for his birthday?" She said smirking.

"I don't think so."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah I'm just scared." "I feel really bad when I get him all excited and then we stop." "There's been a lot of cold showers for him over the last seven months."

"You guys have been together for seven months?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told him you love him yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He hasn't said it to either but again, I'm scared."

"You two are the slowest moving couple ever." She said jokingly. "When does he get back?"

"Tomorrow night."

After lunch Lennon went to the doctor. After an examination the doctor left the room. She came back in ten minutes later. She wrote something on a prescription pad. She gave it to Lennon.

"Here's your prescription for birth control pills." She said.

"Thank you Dr. Morris."

Later that night Randy was at his motel. He was getting a drink from the vending machine. A beautiful redhead came up to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I'm Traci."

"Randy."

"I know." "I saw you wrestle tonight." "You were great."

"Thanks."

"You are gorgeous."

"Thank you again."

"Wanna have sex?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"Sorry." Randy went back to his room. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the apartment. "Hi Len." "Yeah, I won." "How was your day?"

When Lennon came home the next evening she could smell food cooking. Randy wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours.

"Randy?" She went into the kitchen. Randy was there.

"Hi." He said. They kissed.

"What's all this?"

"I'm cooking dinner." "I called Scarlett and got that chicken recipe you like." "I'm making those buttered noodles you like to."

"You're not trying to make up for something are you."

"No I just wanted to do something nice."

"That's so sweet."

"It's almost ready."

Ten minutes later they were eating.

"Did I do a good job?" Randy asked.

"This is delicious."

After dinner they were just going into the living room. Randy pulled her close to him.

"Lennon, I love you."

She smiled. "You do?"

"Yes."

She kissed him. "I love you too Randy." They kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Randy's nineteenth birthday. It was a Saturday so Lennon didn't have school. Randy was asleep. He awoke to Lennon kissing his cheek.

"Happy birthday Randy." She said.

"Thank you." "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock in the morning."

"Lay down with me for awhile."

"Ok." She laid on her side facing him. They both fell asleep.

When Randy woke up again he looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was eleven o'clock. He looked at Lennon who was still asleep.

_"I'm the luckiest man on Earth." He thought. "She's gorgeous and beautiful and she's with me._"

He couldn't help himself. He kissed her getting on top of her. She kissed him back and put her arms around his back. He broke from her lips and went to the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Randy." She moaned.

_"God Lennon I want you." He thought. "Please let me have you." "I want more of your moans." "I want them to get louder and louder until you're screaming in pleasure." "Let me have you, please."_

The phone started to ring.

"Honey, the phone." She mumbled against his lips.

He broke the kiss. "I'll get it." He got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hi mom." "Thanks." Lennon's fine."

Later that night Lennon had sent Randy to the store for some milk. When he was gone everyone arrived for the surprise party. When Randy came back he was confused because the lights were off.

"Did we blow another fuse?" He asked. The lights turned on. Everyone popped out and yelled. "Surprise." All of Randy's friends were there.

"We got you." John said. "Happy birthday."

"Were you surprised?" Lennon asked.

"Yes." Randy said smiling. "Thank you." He hugged her.

Everyone was giving Randy presents. Lennon was giving Randy hers. It was in a medium size rectangular box. Randy opened it. It was a leather jacket.

"This is the one we saw in the store window." Randy said.

"Yeah." Lennon said.

"Thank you." She kissed her.

"You're welcome."

A few hours later everyone had left. Randy was sitting on the couch. Lennon sat down next to him.

"Did you enjoy your party?" She asked.

"It was great."

"I have one more present for you but it's for your eyes only." "I took a picture for you."

"Of what?""

"Of me." "Wanna see it?"

"Yeah." She showed it to him. His jaw dropped in surprise. The picture was of Lennon knelt in the middle of her bed in a matching red bra and panty set. The left bra strap was hanging off of her shoulder. She'd stuck her chest out and had a seductive look on her face.

"I hope it's ok." She said nervously. "That's the first time I've ever done anything like that."

He looked at her. "Are you kidding?" "You look so damn sexy in this picture." "I love it."

"Really?" She said happily.

"Hell yes."

"I'm so glad you like it."

He kissed her. "Thank you."

"Remember don't show anyone else."

"I would never."

"I wanted to give you a little preview, for being so understanding about waiting."

"Like I've told you, I'll wait as long as you want." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

It was now summer. OVW was having a summer tour down in Florida. It was the beginning of July. Lennon was off for summer break so she was able to go with Randy. She was having a blast. She was front row for all of Randy's matches. At the motels Randy still insisted Lennon took the bed and he slept on the couch. They were in Tallahassee. Everyone had the day off. That day Randy woke up before her. When she woke up she could hear him in the living room on the phone. She got dressed. She put on a tank top and shorts. By the time she went out into the living room he was finished with his call.

"Wanna go to the beach?" He asked. "A bunch of the guys wanna go spend the day down there." "We're gonna have a cookout later."

"Sounds like fun."

It was the afternoon. Lennon sat next to Randy was a beach chair.

"Honey am I starting to burn?" She asked.

"From what I can see your back is getting a little pink."

"Can you put some sunblock on it for me?"

"Yeah." "Turn around." She turned around. He started to put the sunblock on. John was sitting in the direction Lennon was facing.

"Hi Lennon." John said.

"Hi John."

"How are you today?"

"Good." "It's beautiful out here."

"Yes it is."

"How's your day going?"

"Can't complain."

They spent the whole day there. By the time they got back to the hotel it was dark.

"I'm tired." She said.

"Me to." "The sun takes it out of you."

"I'm gonna shower and go to bed."

"I'll probably be asleep when you get out."

"Are you sure you don't want the bed tonight?"

"Nope the couch will be fine." They kissed. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight." "I love you too."

The next morning they were both awake. That day the show didn't start until five o'clock. Lennon was in the bedroom dressing.

"Honey." She said from the bedroom. "I bought a new dress." "I want to know what you think."

"You know I think you look beautiful in anything."

She came out into the living room. She was wearing a summer dress that buttoned up the front with little red flowers on it. You could see a little bit of cleavage. "So?"

"I think that's my new favorite dress." He said smirking. "You look gorgeous."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Later that afternoon they decided to go to lunch. They just gotten back.

"Can you believe next month is our one year anniversary?" Lennon said.

"I know." "To bad it's right around the time you start getting really busy again."

"Yeah." She stood in front of him. "I can't believe how wrong I was about you just a year ago."

"No, you were right." "It just took falling for you to see I didn't want that life anymore." "I've never loved anyone more."

"Me either." They kissed. He laid her down on the couch getting on top of her. After awhile they were both in the moment, as he kissed the side of her neck he unbuttoned a few buttons on her dress. They kissed. He lowered his head and started kissing her cleavage. She moaned. He felt her hands go under his shirt touching his back. "Ohhh, Randy." She moaned. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"_No." _Randy thought.

He got up to answer the door. Lennon buttoned her dress back up. When Randy answered the door John was standing there.

"What's up?" Randy said.

"Can I borrow some wrist tape?"

"Yeah." "Come in."

He went in. "Hi Lennon."

"Hi John."


	16. Chapter 16

It was August 31st Lennon and Randy's one year anniversary. Randy was taking Lennon out for a romantic dinner tonight. Lennon was at work. It was a slow day. No one was there. Maggie stopped in to say hello.

"Hi." Maggie said.

"Hi."

"Happy anniversary."

"Thanks I can't believe it's been a year, it's crazy."

"Have any plans?"

"Yeah." "Randy's taking me out to dinner."

"You think he'll buy you a present?"

"I don't know." "I'm really nervous."

"Why?"

"I've decided that tonight is the night."

"You mean thee night?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." "I wanted to wait until it felt right." "It feels right." "I'm ready but I've never been so nervous in my life."

"Everything will be ok." "It's gonna be great."

"Well if it's anything like what almost happened last month, I know."

"What almost happen last month?"

"We were in the hotel room fooling around on the couch." "We were in the moment and he started unbuttoning my dress and kissing my cleavage." "It felt really nice." "I just remember thinking I didn't want him to stop." "I was gonna let him."

"What happened?"

"John came to the door and interrupted us." "He didn't say so but I knew Randy was frustrated."

"I'll bet." "Have you told him?"

"No." "I want to surprise him."

"Well he'll be surprised and happy."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"I want details."

"You'll get them."

When Lennon got home from work she started getting ready for dinner. She'd just zipped up her skirt.

"Hey Len." Randy said.

"Yeah?"

"Come to my room." "I want to show you something."

"Ok." She went into his room. He was standing there in nothing but shorts.

"I want to show you the tattoo I got today."

"You got another one."

"Yeah." "Come here." She went up to him. "Look." He showed her the inside of his arm. He'd gotten her name tattooed on him.

"That's my name."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too."

After they got back from dinner Lennon's nerves were in full force.

"Randy, I have a surprise for you." She said gong to him.

"Really what?"

She kissed him. "I want tonight to be the night."

It took him a second to get it. Then he got a surprised look on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." "So, your room or mine." She said smiling.

"Yours." "One second." He quickly went and got a condom from his room. They went into her room. He pulled her close to him looking at her with love in his eyes. He couldn't wait to physically express his love for her. As he held her he felt her start to tremble. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "I want this." "It's just… "I'm nervous and a little scared."

"You don't need to be." "I'll be gentle."

"I know." "What if we don't click in that way?" "What if you don't like sex with me?"

"Of course I'll like it, we both will because we love each other."

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining the moment."

"No." "You're just over thinking it." "I'll take it really slow." "Just don't think so much." He kissed her. "Relax." He knelt down lifted her shirt passed her bellybutton and kissed her stomach. She moaned. He hadn't even done anything yet and her body felt as if it were a million degrees. He put his hands under her shirt and slow stood up, taking off her shirt on the process, revealing the same red bra she was wearing in the picture she'd given him. He smirked and moved his hands down to her skit squeezing her ass before unzipping it. She moaned. The skirt fell to the floor. She took off his shirt slowly running her hands down his body. He groaned. He wanted her. He groaned loud when she grabbed the bulge in his shorts. She undid them and pulled them down. Then she put her hands on boxers. They looked at each other as she pulled them down. She looked down. "Wow." She said seeing the impressive size of him. He smirked. A little bit of her nerves came back has she reached down and grabbed his erection. She slowly started moving her hand up and down hoping he liked it. She knew he did when he groaned and closed his eyes. "Lennon." He groaned. "Does this feel good?" "It's amazing." He said. He kissed her, took her hand off of him and picked her up, laying her on the bed. He rolled on her side and got behind her undoing her bra. She took it off. He rolled her over facing him. They were kissing passionately. As they were he brought his hands up slowly started squeezing her breasts. She moaned. He rolled her on her back and put his head in-between her breasts kissing licking it. "Randy." Eventually he went lower kissing her creamy skin. He looked at her as he got to the waistband of her panties. He slowly removed them and just stopped for a second to look at her naked body. "You're beautiful." He said. Starting from her ankle he kissed all the way up her left leg to her inner thigh. She gasped when she felt his tongue inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly. She closed her eyes. She'd never felt any like it before she knew it felt great. As Randy heard her continuing moans he loved them. Pleasuring a woman had never brought so much pleasure and joy. He went faster. "Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhh." She wasn't sure what was happening. She felt a strange feeling. "Oh my god, ohhhh!" She moaned as a great feeling washed over her. Needless to say Randy was pleased. Randy came back up to her. They kissed. "You just had an orgasm didn't you?" He asked smirking. "Is that what that was?" She asked. "Yeah." "Relax, ok." She whimpered when he slipped inside her. "I'm fine." She said. "Make love to me." They kissed. He started to move slowly. Randy was in a state of euphoria. He never felt so right. In this moment he knew Lennon was the one. Being inside her was cosmic, like they fit perfect together. "Lennon." He groaned. "Randy." She moaned. "Lennon, I love you so much." He said. "I love you too." For the first two hours they made love slowly, enjoying every touch and caress. He looked at her. She had mixture of pleasure and pain. "Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes." She said. "Don't stop." They kissed. "Can I go a little harder?" He asked. "Yes." She said. So he did gradually more and more. "Uhnn, oh Lennon." He groaned. "Oh Randy, ohhhh my god, ohhh." She moaned giving in. "God Lennon." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were snuggling.

"That was fun." She said. "I'm kind of sore though."

"Don't worry that's normal." "It'll pass." "It won't hurt next time."

"I'm so glad I waited for someone I really love."

"It was definitely worth it."

"Tell me the truth." "Did I let you down?"

"No." "You were great."

"Really?"

"Yes, you were amazing, being with you was a whole different experience from anyone else I've been with."

"Even Tory?"

"Even her." "I've been thinking Lennon, we should make things more official."

"How?"

"Well even though we're dating we're still just roommates, technically." "I don't wanna just be your roommate anymore." "I want to live together."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I want to move in here, have one room, your stuff with my stuff." "We can turn the other room into an office for you."

"Ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They kissed.


	17. Chapter 17

Randy had been converting his old room into an office for Lennon for two months. It was almost done. Randy woke up at around nine o'clock in the morning. Lennon had already gone to school. Randy saw a note on the fridge. It read.

You were amazing last night. I love you. - Lennon

He smiled.

That afternoon Lennon went to Maggie's dorm to study.

"Hello." Lennon said happily.

"Hi." "Did someone have sex last night?"

"Mm-hmm, three times."

"Damn."

"He's the best lover I've ever had."

She laughed. "He's the only lover you've ever had."

"Yeah but I'm willing to bet no one else would ever come close." "He is fantastic."

"I don't think how great Randy is in bed is going to be on the test." She said jokingly.

"Damn it." She said jokingly. "I'm an expert on that subject." They laughed.

Later that evening Lennon had just gotten home. Randy was watching a football game.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi." She went over to him. They kissed.

"How was your day?"

"Good." "Hi John."

"Hi Lennon." John said.

"John brought a pizza if you're hungry." Randy said.

"Ok." Lennon said. "I'm gonna go take a bath."

Two days later it was a Sunday afternoon. Randy came out of what was going to be Lennon's office. Lennon was sitting on the couch.

"Len." He said smiling.

"It is?" She said standing up. "I haven't seen it since we painted it." They went into the room. It was painted light purple. There was a grey desk with drawers and an office chair. On the wall Randy had put up some shelves.

"Do you like the shelves I put up?" He asked. "Those are for your law books."

"This is beautiful." "I love it." "Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome."

"Come on." She said going out of the room.

"Where are we going?" He asked smirking.

"To have sex."

The next weekend Randy had to work. Lennon couldn't go. They were in the apartment kissing each other goodbye.

"How am I supposed to sleep without you for the next two days?" Randy said. "I'm used to holding you at night."

"I know." "We'll survive."

"You can survive keeping your hands off me for two days?" He said smiling.

"We're both guilty of that." She said smiling back.

He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye"

The next day Randy had just gotten to the locker room. John was already there.

"Hey Randy." John said.

"Hey." "I'm gonna ask Lennon to marry me."

"What?" John said shocked.

"Not till I get my call-up but yeah." "I want to marry her." "I want to be able to buy the ring and give her the wedding she deserves."

"Have you guys talked about marriage?"

"No but when the time comes it's gonna be great."


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas was next week. Lennon wouldn't wait for the break. She got a week off. It was the weekend. Randy had to work. It was nighttime. Randy was in John's room waiting for him to get back with food. He was talking to Lennon on the phone.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Rough." "I hate finals."

"I know." "Just don't push yourself to hard." "I know you tend to do that around finals time."

"I won't I promise."

"After we get off the phone you should take a nice warm bath and relax."

"That sounds like a good idea." "Did you win tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "What are you up to?"

"I'm just waiting for John." "I'm in his room." "He went to go get some food."

"Do you miss me?"

"Yes." "Do you miss me?"

"Not really." She said jokingly.

"Ouch that hurts baby."

"I'm kidding Randy."

"I know."

"Of course I miss you." "I wish you were home."

"Me to." "Len?"

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

She laughed. "Randy stop."

"What?"

"We can't start talking like that."

"Why?" "We've done it before."

"We were alone before."

"We're alone now."

"No, you're in John's room." "He could come back any second."

As soon as she said that he walked through the door. "He's back."

"See?"

"I've gotta go."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

It was Christmas morning. Lennon and Randy exchanging gifts. What Randy had given her was in an envelope. She opened it. It was for a free spa day.

"I figured since you been so stressed you'd like it." Randy said.

"I love it." She kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ready for your present?"

"Yeah."

"I got a tattoo."

"You did?" "I wanna see it."

She stood up. "I had to put it in a discreet place because of the profession I'm going into." She pulled down her pajama bottoms and showed him the inside of her left thigh. There she'd gotten RKO. Randy's initials. "Like it?"

"Yeah." "It's sexy as hell." "Did it hurt?"

"Surprisingly not as much as I thought it would." She pulled her bottoms back up and sat back down.

"So that's why you said no last night?"

"Yeah." "I didn't wanna spoil the surprise." "I have one more thing for you." "I took another picture."

She showed it to him. She was laying acrossed the bed completely naked with her hand under her head. "Ooh." He said excitedly.

"I'll take that as you like it?"

"Yes." He looked at her. "I want you."

"You do?" She said smiling. "Well." She stood up and went for the bedroom. "Take off your clothes and come get me." She disappeared into the bedroom. He took off his shirt and boxers. By the time he went into the bedroom she was already naked. They kissed and laid down on the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"I'm gonna get a closer at your tattoo." He went down by her waist. "They did good work." He started to kiss the inside of her thigh. "You're so damn sexy."

"Ohhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue inside. "Oh yeah, oh Randy."


	19. Chapter 19

The month of March had just began. It was now the year 2000. Lennon was at work. It was a slow day so she was going through her daily planner. Something terrifying dawned on her. She started counting back the days.

"Oh no." She said quietly. "No, no no." She realized her period was ten days late.

The next day Lennon went to Maggie's dorm. Maggie could tell something was wrong with Lennon as soon as she saw her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if anything's wrong yet." "I'm late."

"No." She said shocked.

"Yes."

"Does Randy know?"

"No." "I don't know how I could be pregnant." "I'm on the pill and we use condoms." "I've never been late before."

"Well nothing's a hundred percent full proof." "Have you bought a pregnancy test?"

"No." "I'm scared." "I'm not ready for a baby yet." "I still have one more year of school." "Randy and I don't have the room or money for a baby."

"I think you should tell Randy." "You need to buy a test to."

"I think I have to wait for a few more days to see results." She sighed frustrated.

"It's gonna be ok." They hugged.

Later that evening Lennon had just gotten home. Randy was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him. They kissed

"Hi." She said unsure how to start the conversation.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't know how to start." "I'm um, late."

"For?"

"My period."

"By a lot?"

"Ten days."

"Whoa." He said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"Wanna go buy a test?" "We'll do it together."

"I have a few days before anything would show up on a test."

"Do you think something would show up by the time I get back from Akron this weekend?"

"Yeah." "Randy I'm scared." "I don't want a baby right now."

"We don't know anything yet?" "If you are pregnant, we'll deal with it." "We're in this together." "It's ok." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Randy was in Akron. It had been two days since Lennon told Randy she could be pregnant. He was in John's room talking to him about it.

"So are you freaking out?" John asked.

"I was at first but now that I've had a little time to think about it, I'll be happy if she's pregnant." "I know it wasn't planned but we could make it work."

"I know you and her will be good parents if she is pregnant."

The next afternoon Randy had just gotten home. He put his bag down.

"Len, I'm home." Randy said. "I stopped by the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test." "The pharmacist said it was the best one." "Where are you baby? She came out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face and hugged Randy.

"I started my period." She said happily. "I never thought I'd be so happy to start my period in my life."

"That's great." He said trying to sound happy but the truth was he was a little disappointed.

"I'm not pregnant." "This is so great." "I love you." She kissed him. "I've gotta call Maggie."

Later that night Lennon and Randy had just gotten in bed. She could tell something was wrong with Randy.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said a little hurt but trying to hide it.

"Are you bummed because we can't have sex?" "You know I always make sure you're well satisfied when we can't." "Want me to?" "I will." She said smiling.

"No."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Would having my baby really be such a terrible thing?"

"What?"

"I know you were freaking out about it at first." "I was to but as I had time to process it, I was getting used to the idea."

"You wanted me to be pregnant?" She said surprised.

"Part of me did." "From your reaction you didn't want it even a little bit." "Knowing that me getting you pregnant is something you're so against just really sucks."

"Randy look at me." He looked "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "It's not that I don't want to have your baby ever." "I was happy because I'm not ready now." "One day I would love to have your children."

"You would?" He said smiling.

"Of course." "Our babies will be beautiful." "I'm sorry." "Please forgive me."

"Come here Lennon." They hugged and kissed. "I'm sorry I got so upset."

"No I'm sorry." "I was only thinking about how I felt about it." "I didn't even stop to think how you felt." "I love you Randy."

"I love you too Lennon." They kissed. "Wanna watch something before we go to sleep?"

"Yeah."


	20. Chapter 20

A year had passed. Lennon was graduating next month. She was going to be graduating at the top of her class. She and Randy were still very happy together. Lennon was at school and got called into the Dean's office. When she got there a woman was there she didn't recognize.

"Hello Lennon." The Dean said.

"Hello Dean Smith."

"Have a seat." She sat down. "Lennon, this is Pamela Ivy." "She would like to talk to you." "I've leave to it." The Dean left the room.

"It's nice to meet you Lennon." Pamela said.

"It's nice to meet you to." Lennon said.

"I've been going over your file and it is impressive."

"Thank you."

"I'm here to offer you a job."

"A job?"

"Yes at Michael's, Ivy and Preston." "The law firm I work for." "Provided you can pass the Bar Exam, in New York City."

"Did you say New York City?"

"Yes." "That's where the office is located." "We would like hire you when you gradate next month."

"I see."

"Is there a problem?"

"My boyfriend's job is here in Ohio." "There's no way he can move it."

"Well there's still a month left before you graduate." "Talk to your boyfriend think it over and get back to me." "I'll leave you my card."

Lennon was at Maggie's dorm.

"What am I gonna do Maggie?" She said bummed out. "This is a great opportunity for me but I can't take the job."

"Well you can't pass this up."

"I know but if I take this job, I go to New York and Randy stays here." "I don't want to leave him."

"Well before you make any decisions you two should talk."

"I know."

Lennon got home before Randy. She was sitting on the couch when he walked through the door.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"Come here, we need to talk."

"Ok." He sat down next to her. They kissed.

"What's up?"

"I got called into the Dean's office today and the woman that was there offered me a job at her law firm."

"That's great." "Why aren't you more excited?"

"The law firm, is in New York City." "Meaning I'd have to move."

"Move?" He said as it hit him.

"Yeah."


	21. Chapter 21

Lennon and Randy were still sitting in the living room.

"This is big." Randy said.

"Yeah." "I'd ask you to come with me, but I know you can't."

"I would if I could."

"I know." "This is a great opportunity for me but if I take it, that would be the end of us." "The last four years I've seen long distance relationships fall apart by the dozens."

"So what are you saying?" "If you take the job you're breaking up with me?"

"I'm saying if I take the job we might as well because eventually we will anyway."

"So pretty much you're taking the job and breaking up with me?"

"I haven't decided anything yet."

"Well I know you want to take the job."

"Yes I do but I don't want to leave you." "We don't know how much longer you'll have to stay in Ohio."

"I don't want you to go." He said sadly.

"I know." "I don't want to either but this is a great job."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." "No matter what decision I make I'm afraid I'm gonna lose something." They hugged.

Two nights later Randy and John were a bar. They were talking about Lennon's job offer.

"I don't want her to take it." Randy said.

"You know she has to." "If she doesn't take eventually she'll blame you."

"I know." "She thinks if she takes the job we'll break up." "I didn't tell her this but I think she's right." "I love her John." "I can't lose her."

"You don't know that you will."

A week later Randy was at home in the kitchen. Lennon came into the kitchen.

"I've made a decision." Lennon said. "I'm not taking the job."

"Yes, you are."

"I wanna stay with you."

"I want you to stay with me to but if you don't do this you're gonna regret it." "We're not breaking up either." "We knew there would be a distance issue with my career eventually." "Now there's one with yours and we'll make it work."

She hugged and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're gonna go to New York City and be the best damn lawyer they have." They kissed.


	22. Chapter 22

Today was Lennon's graduation day. She'd accepted the job. She was moving to New York City in two weeks. Her apartment was being paid for by the law firm. Randy was trying to find a roommate. Lennon and Randy were at home. Lennon came out wearing her cap and gown.

"You look cute." Randy said.

"Thank you." "I can't believe I'm graduating today."

"I know." He said going up to her. "It seems like just yesterday I was moving in here to be the roommate a college freshman." He kissed her. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Randy answered the door. It was John. "What's up?"

"Not much." He went in. "Congratulations." He said hugging Lennon.

"Thank you." Lennon said.

After graduation they all went to a bar. They were playing darts.

"Randy are you still looking for a roommate?" John asked.

"Yeah." "No such luck."

"I'll be you're roommate."

"Did something happen with you and Liz?"

"We broke up last month."

"Last month?" Lennon and Randy said at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lennon said.

"It wasn't worth mentioning." John said.

"Where have you been staying?" Randy asked.

"A hotel."

"A hotel?" "Why stay at a hotel when you know you could've stayed with us?"

"I don't know." "So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"You're moving in two weeks early." Lennon said.

"No, I'm sure you two want to be alone." John said.

"You're moving in and that's all there is to it."

"Yes ma'am."

Two weeks later Lennon and Randy were at the airport. Her flight had just gotten called. They hugged. She started to cry.

"Aw baby, it's ok." Randy said. "I'm really proud of you." "You're gonna do great things in New York." "I'll see you in July, then August for our anniversary."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you to." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye." As Randy watched her walk away. He got tears in his eyes. He wanted to stop her and tell her not to go with everything in him but he knew it had to be this way.


	23. Chapter 23

Lennon had been in New York City for three months. She loved her job. She and Randy had seen each other twice. A few weeks ago they'd celebrated their four year anniversary. They talked on the phone every day. It was night time. Lennon decided to go to bed but she wanted to call Randy first. She got her cell phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." She said

"Hi baby." "It's kind of late." "I didn't think I'd hear from you until morning." "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"I should be but I was working on a deposition." "I have three client meetings tomorrow."

"You better be getting to sleep then."

"I am." "I just wanted to say goodnight first."

"I can't wait till Thanksgiving."

"Me either."

"How was your day?"

"Busy." "I'm so tired."

"You should go to bed."

"Good idea."

"Are you gonna dream about me?"

"Yeah."

"Do I get to be naked?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah, I want you to be naked to."

"Sounds like fun."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you to." "I'll call you on my lunch break tomorrow."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Lennon woke up at six o'clock in the morning. She started the coffee and checked her digital daily planner to make sure she wasn't forgetting any appointments. It was September 11th, 2001.

John woke up at around nine o'clock in the morning. He turned on the TV and saw one of the World Trade Center buildings smoking. The reporters on TV were saying that a plane had struck the tower at 8:46 AM. John saw the second plane hit the tower. His jaw dropped. He didn't know what but he knew something was wrong about this. He went to wake up Randy and told him what he knew about what was going on. Randy got up quickly and grabbed his phone going out into the living room.

"Lennon's office is right by the World Trade Center." Randy said worried. He dialed her number. Her phone was off and went straight to voicemail.

"Lennon please call me back as soon as you get this." "I want to make sure you're ok." He hung up. "Shit."

"Don't panic Randy I'm sure Lennon's fine."

* * *

**I have an idea for a story. John Cena unexpectedly starts falling for one of Nikki Bella's best friends. Thoughts?**


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile at around 8:46 AM Lennon was returning from a client breakfast meeting. She'd just gotten up to her office to prepare for another. As she was about to sit down at her desk. She saw smoke coming from one of towers but hadn't seen what happened. Seventeen minutes later she saw a plane hit the other tower. She knew something was wrong. She was about to use her office phone to call Randy when Pamela came running in. She looked scared.

"Lennon the country is under attack." She said. "We're evacuating the building for safety purposes."

"I saw the plane just now."

"That was the second one." "The first one hit the other tower about twenty minutes ago."

They left so fast that Lennon forgot her cell phone in her desk.

Over the next three hours Randy had called Lennon's cell phone fifty times. It went to voicemail every time. He was sitting on the couch shaking. His mind was going a million miles a minute with possibilities of what happened to her.

"Randy you have to calm down." John said.

"I can't." He said scared. "What if she got caught in falling debris or something?" "What if she's dead?"

"She's not dead."

"Well she's not answering her phone."

A half hour later Randy's cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He said.

"It's me." Lennon said.

"Thank god, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I've been calling and calling you."

"We had to evacuate the office my phone's in my desk."

"You're safe?"

"I'm safe." "They think it was a terrorist attack."

"I know."

"They're letting people leave the city that want to." "I'm gonna come stay with you for a few days." "No flight's are allowed in the air right now so I have to drive." "I'll be there by tonight."

"Ok, be careful."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Lennon got to the apartment at around nine o'clock at night. She and Randy immediately hugged.

"Thank god you're ok." He said. Lennon could tell he was still shaken up. "I've never been so scared."

"It's ok Randy." "I'm here, I'm ok." "I'm just glad to be here with you."

He kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

It was now the beginning of March 2002. Lennon had gone back to New York. Randy had a meeting with his boss from OVW but didn't know what it was for. He'd just gotten back. He was very happy.

"John." He said happily. John came out of his room.

"Did it go well?"

"I signed with WWF." He said smiling.

"Dude, that's awesome." "Congratulations." They hugged. "When do you debut?"

"April 25th." I'm still gonna have matches with OVW for the next couple weeks though." "I wish Len was here." "I want to celebrate."

"Wanna go to a strip club tonight?"

"Yeah."

"But you have to ask the wife right?" He said jokingly.

"Yeah." "I'm sure she'll be cool with it but I'd still feel better asking."

"I know." "You're whipped." He said jokingly.

"Fuck you." He said smiling

It around noon Randy's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Lennon said. "How did it go?"

"They signed me." He said happily.

"Oh my god." She said happily. "Congratulations Randy you've worked so hard for this." "You deserve it." "When do you debut?"

"April 25th." "For the next couple weeks I'll still be wrestling for OVW." "Since I got signed, you know what that means."

"Yes, you're moving to New York with me." She said smiling.

"That's right." "We've been apart for to long."

"Yes we have." "When do you think you'll be moving out here?"

"My last match with OVW is April 17th." "So right after that."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "John wants to take me to a strip club tonight to celebrate." "You don't care do you?"

"Of course not go have fun."

"Thanks."

A week later Randy had just walked through the front door holding a Tiffany's bag. He sat down next to John on the couch.

"What's in the bag?" John asked.

"Lennon's engagement ring." He took it out of the bag and opened the box.

"Damn, that's nice." "When are you gonna propose?"

"I haven't decided exactly but soon.


	26. Chapter 26

It was April 22nd. Randy was moving in with Lennon today. Lennon was so excited. Every second that ticked by for Lennon at work that day seemed like an eternity. Randy's flight was getting in at five that afternoon. Lennon got home from work and cleaned. She wanted everything to be perfect when Randy got there. It was around four o'clock when the front door opened.

"Honey I'm home." He said happily.

"Randy." She said surprised. They hugged and kissed. "I wasn't expecting you yet."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You did." "I'm so glad you're finally here."

"Me to." "Are you busy right now?"

"No why?"

He picked her up off the ground. "Let's go see our bedroom." They kissed and went into the bedroom.

It was April 25th. Randy was debuting on Smackdown tonight in Peoria, Illinois. Lennon and Randy were at the arena in catering.

"Are you nervous?" Lennon asked.

"Yes but I'm excited to."

"You're gonna do so great."

"I hope so."

"You will." "You've been working for this for years." "You're ready." She kissed him. "I'm so proud of you and I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Randy's debut went off beautifully. He and Lennon had just gotten home.

"You did so great honey." Lennon said sitting down on the couch.

"It felt great." "I was nervous but not as nervous as I am right now."

"Why are you nervous now?" She asked confused.

He took the Tiffany's box out of his jeans pocket and got down on one knee. "Lennon I've been wanting to do this for a very long time." He opened the box.

"Randy." She said shocked.

"Lennon you are the love of my life." "I can't picture my life with anyone but you." "I want you to be my wife, I want you to have my children." "Lennon Jude Ryan, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said crying tears of joy. He put the ring on her finger and sat down next to her. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one. So if you have any requests now is the time.**


	27. Chapter 27

After two years of being engaged, Lennon and Randy were finally getting married tomorrow. In addition to their apartment in New York, they had a home in St. Louis, Missouri. Which they lived in part-time. They were both thriving in their careers. They were getting married in Central Park. Randy was out of town for work. Lennon was picking Randy to at the airport and they were going straight to the rehearsal dinner. She was in the car. She'd fallen asleep while waiting for him.

"Lennon." He said softly shaking her. "Baby wake up." She opened her eyes.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." "Tired?"

"These last couple of weeks must've finally caught up with me." They kissed.

"Want me to drive?"

"No I'm good."

"Ok."

They went to the rehearsal dinner. Maggie was Lennon's maid of honor and John was Randy's best man. Afterwards Lennon was driving Randy to a hotel.

"Why can't I just stay home with you tonight?" Randy asked.

"It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding."

"Well the groom-to-be is horny, he hasn't seen his bride in two months."

"Well it hasn't been easy for the bride either but we'll survive." Lennon pulled up to drop Randy off. They kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling.

"Ok." She said smiling back. "What are we doing again?" She said jokingly. He laughed. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye." He got out of the car.

The next day was August 31st. Lennon and Randy's seven year anniversary. It was a beautiful day. Lennon had a spaghetti strap wedding dress on. As she walked towards Randy she felt as if she floating down the aisle. The priest began. They exchanged vows and rings.

"Lennon do you take this man to be your husband." The priest asked.

"I do." She said happily.

"Randy do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He said smiling.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception Lennon and Randy were laying in bed in a honeymoon suite.

"I think this is the best anniversary we've ever had." Randy said.

"Me to." "Randy I have a wedding slash anniversary present for you." "Remember last year when you asked me to think about having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Six months ago I stopped taking my birth control pills." "As you pointed out last night, the last time we did anything before now was two months ago." "I'm two months pregnant."

"No." He said shocked.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"We're gonna have a baby?" He said happily.

"Yeah."

He kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
